Playing hard to get
by koolaid19
Summary: Kim finally realizes she HAS to get over Jared. When he doesnt show up for two weeks Kim takes that opportunity. But when she runs into a wolf going home, the next day jared shows up trying to talk to her. Jared/Kim imprint story. Review/read!


Two weeks, one day, sixteen hours, and fourteen minutes.

That's how long Jared Cameron has been out of school. Two weeks, one day, sixteen hours, and fifth teen minutes. That's how long I've been in a daze. Jared Cameron the one I've been crushing on since the 7th grade has been gone, out of school. Two weeks, one day, sixteen hours, and sixteen minutes. That's how long I've decided to get over him.

Since 7th grade I had a horrible crush on Jared. My best friend, Julie (who now lives in North Carolina) has been telling me to get over him. Now, Finally I've decided I would. It's not like I'm going to see the kid anymore when a graduate. Right? I mean I've always wanted to move to sunny San Diego, instead of staying here at boring, old, rainy La Push. Of course I liked it here, sometimes. It's very small so you mostly know everyone. Except when you're invisible and not very talkative like me.

"Mrs. Connweller, would you like to join us?" I snapped out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw the whole class staring at me. My teacher, Mr. Ryan literally throwing daggers with his eyes was leaning against the board. He never liked me much. "Uh…um, okay?" I stuttered. Most of the class laughed, which made me throw my head down in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>My first 5 periods blew over like a breeze. They were my easiest classes and I'm glad they go by so fast.<p>

I made my way to my locker; this period was my lunch period. I never went to lunch. When I was younger I got food poisoning from there mush they call food. I usually go to the library or hit the gym and shoot hoops.

I was a basketball player; and always will be. Basketball was mine and my father's favorite sport before he passed away. Playing basketball is the only thing that reminds me of him. Since it is the middle of fall basketball hasn't started yet, so I try to go to any basketball courts I see or go running to keep in shape.

I made my way to the library and sat down to probably…fall asleep. As I put my head I heard some voices coming closer to me. "Yeah, I saw him yesterday. Jill he was huge, he had more muscles then my dad!" some girl said.

"Must be steroids. I mean he's been out for like what? Two weeks."

Jared.

They were talking about Jared. They have to be. Who leaves school for two weeks? "His dad said he was sick. He's defiantly sick when he's walking around half naked in the rain." The girl sarcastically said.

"I don't care what he is. They boys hot. It's Jared Cameron." The other girl said and they both laughed and left the library.

So he wasn't even sick? He got muscles? He was on steroids? No, no, no. Jared would never do that, would he? I got a little sick to my stomach thinking about him doing that kind of stuff. Like very sick to my stomach, to the point I wanted to throw up. I got up and made my way to the bathroom, before I actually did get sick.

I got in a looked at myself in the mirror. GOD! Did I look that horrible? My make-up, which was only a little bit of eye-liner, was smeared under my eyes making me look like I haven't slept in days. My hair was all straggly due to humid of the classrooms, and I looked down at my hoodie, jeans, and high top shoes. I was messed up.

I decided to take the rest of the day off. I knew my mom wouldn't care and I didn't really want to go to math anyway. It was my worst subject, a subject in which I was failing. Great for my college app right? I just walked right out of the school, something I did from time to time. Since La Push was so small I always walked to my house. It was only five or six blocks away.

I walked through the woods, it was my short cut. Plus it was peaceful walk where nobody could bother me. Not like anyone would. I mean I'm not a geek or nerd. I'm actually far from it. I don't get very good grades, but I do try and listen in class. I'm just someone who nobody wants to get to know. I was shy and observant when I was outside of my comfort zone. And inside I was a goofball who always laughed and enjoyed herself. Nobody yet has made me comfortable except my family and my friend Julie.

I made my way through the woods stepping jumping and kicking rocks and a bunch of crap. I started kicking a rock while walking trying to make it to my house with me. That is till I heard a wolf howl. I stopped trying to make sure if I heard that right.

Then it happened again but it got closer. I turned around and fastened my pace walking the other direction. I kept hearing twigs break or snap. I let out a shaky breath and started to jog. I didn't want to get eaten by a wolf or even see a wolf.

Just when I started to see the clearing to get out off the woods and big brown horse thing came running by and stopped. Right. In front. Of. Me. I let out a little scream. Then the wolf locked eyes with mine. Brown, a beautiful warm brown. I felt a pull between us, like I wanted to touch him or talk to him. But that thought drifted away quickly, because I could only think of one thing.

I was gonna die.

_Review please! _


End file.
